Only One For Me
by KikoAmi-Chan
Summary: Shuichi is tired of yuki being cold and nasty, so he turns to ryuichi for comfort since hiro isn't acting like himself. What will happen? read to find out! SSxRS, HNxTS
1. Chapter 1

This is my frist fanfic so critisim is welcome!!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gravitation.. But i do own a Kumagoro plushie!! D

The One Just For Me

Chapter One.

"Yuki! Yuki.. Please let me in! I'm sorry; I won't bother you any more I promise! Yuki!" Shuichi pounded on the door with his fist trying to get Yuki's attention, but knowing all too well that the blonde writer wasn't listening. Sighing in defeat Shuichi turned and left the building and strolled along the dark streets of Tokyo.

He had first decided on the idea of going to see Hiro, but then again Hiro has been acting odd lately, and won't speak to Shuichi much. So he decided to go see his partner in crime. He walked up the steps to a decently sized house and knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds of waiting, the door open to reveal a flour covered Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Shu-chan!!" Ryuichi squealed in delight and glomped Shuichi, covering him in flour.

"Hi Ryu-chan" Shuichi said gently prying the ecstatic singer off of him.

"What's Shu-chan doing here so late?" asked Ryuichi, now wondering why on earth the bubble gum pink haired singer was there.

"Yuki kicked me out again" Shuichi's shoulders slumped, his head hanging.

Ryuichi's face turned from its childish expression, to one that was serious.

"Come on inside Shuichi, you can stay the night" Shuichi looked up at the older singer,

"Thanks" He swore he saw a hint of anger in the older mans eyes, but it quickly disappeared as Ryuichi turned back into his child like self. Walking into the house he noticed there was flour everywhere.

"Um… Ryu-chan? What happened to your house?"

"Kumagoro wanted to make cookies, so that's what I'm doing, making cookies!" Ryuichi skipped back into the kitchen to continue on his task of making cookies.

"But then why is there flour everywhere?" Shuichi asked following his idol into the kitchen, which had even more flour everywhere.

"Kumagoro thought it was a funny idea to have a flour fight" Ryuichi gave Shuichi a big goofy grin. Shuichi thought he looked absolutely adorable. But after having that thought Shuichi inwardly smacked himself. What was he thinking!? He wasn't supposed to think that way about his idol, especially when he's with Yuki! Ryuichi noticed something was wrong.

"Shu-chan are you ok?" He asked with big eyes.

"Uh... y...Ya, I'm ok Ryu-chan. No worries" Shuichi smiled. Ryuchi nodded and went back to his mad stirring getting even more flour everywhere. Shuichi laughed.

"Ryu-chan would you like some help?" After about an hour of getting the recipe right, they finally sat down on the couch to gobble down warm cookies with milk. Ryuichi stretched and yawned.

"I fink it's time me and Kuma go to bed, night night Shu-chan" Ryuichi sleepily hobbled off to bed. Shuichi sat there for a bit thinking, when he heard Ryuichi walk back into the room.

"Ne Shu-chan?" He asked.

"Ya, Ryu-chan?" Shuichi looked up at his idol.

"Are you happy with Yuki?"

Shuichi sat there shocked for a moment. He never expected Ryuichi to ask him anything like that.

"Uh...y.ya I guess..." Shuichi stammered. Ryuichi nodded, but Shuichi saw the sadness in the older signer's eyes.

"Ok well night shu-chan"

"Night" Shuichi stared after Ryuichi, puzzled by his question. Was he happy with Yuki? He frowned; he was always getting kicked out and called mean names all the time. Shuichi shook his head in frustration, he would think about it tomorrow. Right now he needed sleep. Walking into the guest bedroom, he got into bed and stared at the ceiling. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Well I hope you liked it!! I'll have the second chapter up soon, please review and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe sorry that this took so long to get out! I've been really busy with getting the house ready. So this one won't be a long chapter either. But chapter 3 I will be sure to have it much longer then the first too. Well enjoy.

Chapter 2.

"Shindou-san!" Shuichi snapped out of his daze and noticed a very annoyed looking Suguru.

"Shindou-san you were in space again! How do you expect to get any work done!?" Suguru gave him a stern look.

"S...Sorry" Shuichi said. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything today. He was about to go back into lala land when a gun barrel was shoved in his face.

"You have 10 seconds to get back to work or I shoot you at point blank range!" K, the manager of Bad Luck yelled.

Shuichi gulped and ran over to the mic. With a determined look on his face he vowed to not think of anything about the day before.

"Ok! Spicy Marmalade from the top!"

But before they could get started the door to the studio opened to reveal the president of the company.

"Sha...Shacho!" Sakano stuttered. Tohma Seguchi smiled.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." His glance slid over to Hiro, but only for a moment. Hiro noticing this blushed like a fool and his behind his hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rehearsal, but I have an announcement to make. Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck will be doing a joint concert."

Jaws dropped. Then out of no where…

"Yahooo! Yes! We finally get to play withy Nittle Grasper! Oh Ya!" Shuichi jumped around in excitement. The others shook their heads and smiled.

"When… When is the concert?" Hiro asked still red in the face. Tohma managed to keep his face impassive, but found great difficulty in doing so. Hiro was blushing! Maybe... no, there was no way…

"In a weeks time today, at Zepp Tokyo. So rehearsal is a must. Also Ryuichi-san wants to…"

"Tohma!" Every bodies head snapped towards the door.

"Tohma! You promised that you'd let me tell them!" Sniffed a tearful eyed Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Gomenasai Ryuichi-san. I forgot, I'm sorry." Tohma smiled apologetically but the older signer didn't hear, due to the fact that he was running over to glomp Shuichi.

"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi beamed and glomped him at top speed sending them flying to the ground.

"Hi Ryu-chan" Shuichi replied blushing furiously due to his and Ryuichi's current position.

Ryuichi smirked, standing up he offered his hand and helped Shuichi to his feet. Suguru interrupted before the two singers could do anything else.

"Sakuma-san, you said you had something to tell us?"

Ryuichi grinned.

"Oh ya! Ryuichi wants to sing with Shuichi again so he thought that we could write a song together!"

Shuichi stood there stunned. THE Ryuichi Sakuma wanted to do collaboration with him! He grinned like a fool.

"Of course Ryu-chan!" Ryuichi beamed.

"Yay!" He glomped Shuichi and smiled.

"Let's get started then!"

XxXxXxXxX

Well like I said it wasn't going to be long, but the next chapter will be I promise. Hmm I wonder if there's anything between Hiro and Seguchi? Muahahaa. And next chapter Shuichi confronts Yuki o what will happen? Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry! I'm horrible for not updating sooner. But after the carpal tunnel situation there's been a lot of other things going on recently. To make a long story short, my mum and step-dad got divorced. Anyways now I'm on summer vacation… Well I have been for a while. But I decided to continue my story. Finally haha. Well here we are! The long awaited chapter 3!

Chapter 3.

After a long day at the studio, Shuichi was pleased to go home. He waved bye to his band mates and walked out the building. He gazed at the sky that was red from light pollution. He sighed. Hopefully Yuki will let him back in. Turning he headed home taking a short cut through the park. He stopped. This was were he had first met Yuki. He went over to the railing and looked over Tokyo. It was simply beautiful at night. "Shu-chan? Are you happy with Yuki?" Ryuichi's question from the night before popped into his head. Was he happy? Well sure he loved Yuki and all… But lately the only time he saw Yuki was during sex. He frowned. Shaking his head he continued home. When he got to the building he went and stood in front of the apartment door. Biting his bottom lip and taking a deep breath, he walked in. The apartment was dark and quiet. Shuichi took off his shoes and headed for Yuki's office. Sure enough there was the blond writer typing away at his keyboard. Shuichi knocked quietly on the open door.

"Yuki?" But the blond ignored him and continued to type.

"Um… I'm home…" Shuichi looked down at his feet when again the author didn't answer.

"Look I'm sorry about what ever I did yesterday. I'm um…" He trailed off into silence. Finally Yuki stopped tying and turned to look at him.

"What?" His tone was ice cold. Shuichi frowned.

"Nothing… I'm going to hop into the shower…" He turned and left, hearing Yuki reply with a disinterested "Whatever".

Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water run over his head. Why was Yuki being such a bastard lately? He shook his head and finished bathing. After he went into the bedroom and crawled into bed. He snuggled into his pillow. Was he happy with Yuki? Again the question popped into his head. He didn't know anymore and why did Ryuichi even want to know? He had never asked much about his relationship with the writer before. Why all of a sudden did he want to know if Shuichi was happy or not? He sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

Shuichi woke with a start the next morning due to having yet again a gun barrel shoved into his face. Then came the voice of his crazy manager.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and get outside" Shuichi groaned. Forcing himself out of bed.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute" K nodded and left. 15 minutes later everyone was in practice room 2 for rehearsal. Shuichi muffled a yawn and dragged his feet over to the microphone.

"It's way too early to be practicing" He grumped. Suguru rolled his eyes and Hiro chuckled.

"Ah Shindo-kun. You have a concert in less then a week, you need to be prepared" said the basket case Sakano. Shuichi started grumbling to himself but complied. After a good four hours of Shuichi moping and practice it was time for lunch.

"Shuichi, you going to come with me and Fujisaki for lunch?" Hiro paused at the door to ask. Shuichi shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'm going to brainstorm some ideas for our collaboration with Nittle Grasper" Hiro nodded.

"I'll grab you something when we're out then" With that he turned and left. Shuichi sighed and looked down at his notebook nothing coming to mind. Maybe a short snooze will help. He stood and was just about to flop down on the couch when something heavy crashed into him sending him flying to the floor.

"SHU-CHAN!!" Ryuichi glomped Shuichi excitedly. Shuichi smiled and gently pushed off Ryuichi and sat up.

"Hey Ryu-chan. What brings you here?" Ryuichi held up a notebook.

"I thought that we could work on our lyrics for our song together!" He grinned. Shuichi smiled again.

"Sure. I was actually just thinking of some ideas for it." Ryuichi jumped onto the couch dragging Shuichi along with him. He cuddled up to Shuichi and opened the notebook to a blank page. All the while Shuichi was blushing at the closeness of his idol.

"I was thinking of something to do with a love story of sorts… Ne Shu-chan? Are you listening?" Ryuichi's eye's filled with tears. Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh… Um… Sorry, a love story you say? Sounds good to…" But Ryuichi interrupted before he could finish.

"Shuichi would you ever leave Yuki?" Shuichi froze. There it was again. Shuichi sighed.

"I…don't know"

"Would you ever leave him if you knew that someone else was in love with you and would treat you the way you should be?" Shuichi looked at Ryuichi to see nothing but a serious face. He looked down at his hands.

"I… I…" Ryuichi gently pushed his chin up so he had to look him right in the eyes.

"What if I told you I was in love with you and would never kick you out, call you horrible names and do nothing but love you with my whole heart?" Shuichi's eye's widened in shock. Ryuichi…was in love with him? Before he had any chance to answer soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes widened even more. He wanted to stop him, to tell him he loved Yuki no matter what. But something wouldn't let him. Instead he found himself kissing the older singer back. Ryuichi's hands ran down Shuichi's sides and bean to slip under his shirt. Shuichi finally realizing what was happening broke apart and stared at the other singer.

"Shuichi…"But Shuichi had already run out of the practice room. He didn't stop when he left the building. He just kept running and all the while the events that just occurred kept replaying in his mind. What did he just do? How could he have betrayed Yuki? Next thing he knew he was in that same park. The same park where he met the blond writer. He sank to the ground and cried. He cried until there were no tears left to shed. Taking a shaky breath he picked himself up and walked out of the park to wander the busy streets of Tokyo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Oh a cliffy. Well now that I have my brain back and my groove, hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I vow to finish this story! Haha well comments and reviews would be wonderful. I'd like to know if you all like it! And hey! Something you don't like? Let me know! I'm one up for criticism. Well until next time! Ciao!


End file.
